


Face Me

by utsubodesu (umamigremlin)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, First name to fill up your name nickname or whatever, Mentioned Alois Trancy, Moved from Deviantart, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/utsubodesu
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Face Me

It was night at Trancy manor and the light were off. All she could see were nothing but darkness. She gulped as she dared not to shout or else the owner of the manor as known Alois Trancy will be beheaded her. She sighed as she tried to calm her mind and started to walking to found someone else. But, how long she passed the long hallway, it feel endless and she might not able to found someone else rather than cold air; which right now shivering her spine down. Again, she tried to take a deep breath, tried to calm her mind, but- it dispersed as soon as a cold large hand past her cheek and then cover her mouth next. She was on panic state and so, she tried to shout out, forgetting about her life and death.  
"Be quiet." that deep cold voice is heard so close to her. She could say, that person was behind her.  
"C-Claude?!" she stuttered.  
"Stay still." the demon spider continue, then he shouted _Light_!  
Right after that, ll the lights on the endless hallway light up. Now her mind back to its state, all thanks to him, the butler of Trancy, Claude Faustus.  
"T-Thanks." she murmured, dare not to face him.  
"Say that to me when you face me, (First name)."  
"Um, sorry, but i can't."  
"Why?" the spider asked. "I won't bite you. Face me, (First name)."  
He forced her to spun around, made the fragile maid faced him in trouble look.  
"Why that face? Am i doing something wrong?"  
"No, not at all." she replied, but looking down.  
"Eye contact, (First name)."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Tilt up your face right now, (First name) before you regret it."  
What will gonna happen to her next? That's the thing that she wondered right now and yes, she dare not to ask about that out of blue. However, she got a sudden attack from the butler himself. He, pressed his cold lips against her chapped lips. That sudden light kiss made her stunned and her mind went blank for some moment.  
"You should aware of that, (First name). If you dare not to face me when we had conversation."  
"Uh, I-" she lost her word, touched her lips.  
"Now you may go, before master found out that you are slacking off."  
"R-Right!" she replied, then she walked off, passed the perfect standing butler, Claude. However, before she off, Claude stopped her by arm.  
"Y-Yes, my lord?" she learned her mistake and dare to face him, even thought deep down in her heart she still fear the demon butler.  
"You learned your mistake, yet i still want you to dare not to face me."  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing." he replied, adjusting his glasses. "Get back to your work, (First name)!"  
"Yes, my lord." after she bowed down, she walked off.


End file.
